


Change is hard

by Luv_bug1999



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_bug1999/pseuds/Luv_bug1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Tadashi accept it when his sweet little sister comes out as transgender?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my chapters are sort of short. I'm new to this writing thing so bear with me. Love you guys!

Tadashi stared hard at the blueprints in front of him, trying to distract himself with busy work for school. But when he heard a quiet snore coming from behind him, he couldn't ignore it. He glanced behind him and wished he hadn't. Sleeping soundly on her bed was his little sister, Hina, cuddled up next to her bear that was almost exactly her height. Hina was wearing one of Tadashi's shirts that hung from her small 14 year old frame. Tadashi drank in her appearance with hungry eyes, wanting to touch her smooth skin and run his fingers through her jet black hair that stuck out and barely reached her shoulders, biting on her small breasts and-

 

 _No!_ Tadashi put his head in his hands and groaned. _This is not right_ he thought. _She is your sister, the one who relies on you, looks up to you. You're supposed to protect her, you pervert!_ But no matter how much his conscious reprimanded him for his thoughts and how much they made his stomach lurch, the wouldn't go away. He hated himself for feeling this way about his innocent Hina. He wanted Hina to be only his forever.

              _\--Flashback--_

_Hina was walking home from school alone when she heard footsteps following her. An awful feeling of dread errupted in her stomach. Her pace quickened and unfortunately so did her followers. Hina turned around and saw three larger boys on her heels. "Leave me alone!" Hina cried as she broke into a sprint only to be caught and shoved hard into a dark alley._

 

_"No, no, please just leave me alone" tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and streamed down her face as she backed up against the wall but the three boys just snickered. The first growled as he got closer. "How pathetic. Poor. little. Hina. That brain of yours can't help you now" he said. The other laughed as the grabbed her arms, pinning her against the brick, reveling in how she squirmed. The leader ran his hand down Hina's chest, his other hand keeping her head still while he kissed her. "Mm..mno!" She kicked with all her might hitting him in the shin. He sucked in a breath and hit her hard across the face, causing her head to slam on the brick, stars crowding her vision, pain vibrating throughout her skull._

 

_Hina cried harder as he reached up her skirt but he stopped when he heard an engine quickly nearing. In the next second, Tadashi was there, looking madder than he ever had in his life, murder present in his glare. Even scaring Hina even though it wasn't directed to her. Through gritted teeth, Tadashi said "Let..my sister...go" The goons were dumb but they weren't that dumb. All three dropped Hina who fell to her knees her body racked with sobs, her shoulders shaking violently. They all ran out of the alley and down the street "Don't you ever think of touching her again!" Tadashi shouted after them._

 

_He ran to his sister his eyes tearing up at seeing how much pain she was in. "Oh god. oh god Hina I'm so sorry." Hina flung herself into his arms, her cries deafening, as Tadashi held her close running her head. It was at that moment that Tadashi knew that he never wanted anybody touch his sister again, friendly or not. And at that moment, Hina fell for her brother wanting to be the only one he protected and loved._

_\--end flashback--_


	2. Big reveal

Tadashi made the mistake of glancing up again and regretted it. Hina had shifted so Tadashi's large shirt rode up showing her underwear and stomach, skin as smooth as porcelain and he could feel a tightness in his jeans that he wished wouldn't happen.

 

Hurrying to the bathroom, Tadashi groaned as the image of his sweet innocent little sister was fresh in his mind. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid down his briefs, his hard member standing erect against his toned stomach. Tadashi grabbed himself and started to rub vigorously, grunting as he imagined his sister on her knees in front of him, eager to please him, begging him to let her lick it. "Ugh...mm..." He held back his grunts squeezing his eyes shut, his own imagination making him sick. Soon, Tadashi felt the all too familiar feeling deep in his stomach as his cock twitched and he came hard, calling out his sisters name "Hina!"

 

Hiro yawned and stretched, waking up from his nap. Suddenly he heard his name being groaned from the bathroom. At first, he scrunched his nose, hating the sound of his birth name them his eyes creased with worry and he called his big brothers name. "D-dashi?" A small voice squeaked, rusty from sleep. Tadashi eyes widened and he frantically cleaned himself up and put his clothes back on, his heart beating hard. "Dashi, what are you doing?" His sisters voice was clearer now and was at the door of the shared bathroom. Tadashi opened the door to the sight of two large brown eyes filled with worry staring back at him. "Nii-san are you ok? You sounded hurt." Hina clutched to Tadashi's shirt as she spoke causing chills to run through Tadashi's body and he clenched the bathroom handle he still held so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

He looked into her eyes, gulped, and said "Everything's fine. I'm okay" Tadashi forced a smile waiting for Hina's response. Hiro didn't really believe him but he let it go, going back to his side of the room to change into clothes for dinner and Tadashi did the same, pulling the curtain that separated the two sides closed.

 

Hiro's eyes scanned his drawers with utter disgust. It was filled to the brim with dresses, skirts, and frilly shirts, things he never wanted to wear. Whenever he had to change, it made him want to cry, looking at his size B breasts like parasites and his feminine features greeting him in the mirror. He never wanted this body. He couldn't tell his Aunt Cass and his protective big brother that he wanted to be a boy and be called Hiro instead of that girl name Hina, and wear boys clothes. _But tonight's the night_ Hiro thought _I'll tell them both at dinner_. He raised the large shirt over his head, catching a whiff of the musky smell he loved so much, that he loved in his brother. Images of his brother pressing him into the mattress flashed in his mind. Tadashi's strong arms pinning him as he roughly took Hiro from behind, growling perverted things into Hiro's ear as he moaned and shook. Hiro shook his head vigorously, the images threatening to make Hiro hurl, already made a small wet spot in his underwear. _He's your brother_ said a voice in the back of Hiro's mind. Hiro hastily tossed Tadashi's shirt to the side, choking back a sob. Why did he keep feeling this way? And why couldn't he stop?

 

Tadashi was searching for clothes to wear for dinner. _Tonight I'll tell her. I don't care what her reaction is (that's a lie) I just need her to know becuase this is tearing me apart_. He stopped when he heard a chocked sound coming from Hina. He rushed to her side but froze when he realized that she was in nothing but light pink panties and a bra and that he was in his signature shirt and briefs. Hina turned around startled and blushed bright red when she saw the state they were both in. "A-a-are you okay? I-um-heard you crying" Tadashi managed though he too had turned an impressive shade of red. Hiro wiped his eyes and nodded but some tears still leaked out. Reluctantly, Tadashi grabbed his sister and pulled her in for a hug, his shaky hands warm against her cool skin. Hiro's breath hitched in his throat as he stood stunned for a second but grabbed Tadashi's shirt and breathed in its warmth as he rubbed his back lingering on his bra clip. "We better finish getting ready" Hiro sniffled when he pulled away. "Yea" Tadashi agreed though he wanted to hold her for a little longer. Hiro pulled on a button down shirt and skirt that started in the middle of his stomach and just barely covered his round ass, ready to face disaster dinner.

 

When everyone got downstairs, they set the table of spaghetti and meatballs. Hiro trembled, his nerves not allowing him to be still. Tadashi looked at him and mouthed _Are you okay?_ Hiro nodded, though it wasn't true. Aunt Cass clapped her hands together "Alright!" She said "Who's hungry?" Tadashi and Hiro both managed weak smiles. As they all sat, Hiro wasn't touching his food while Tadashi and Aunt Cass both were digging in. Hiro cleared his throat, getting ready to break the news. Aunts Cass and Tadashi both looked up but didn't stop eating. "You guys, I um have something to say." Hiro gulped "I'm-I'm transgender."


	3. Bad reaction

The words that were just spoken echoed in silent space, all hands frozen. Tadashi's grip on his fork was lethal, the muscles in his arm screaming for release but he made no move to quiet them. Aunt Cass slowly looked at Hiro "What did you say?" Hiro's eyes darted nervously between the two, his throat becoming increasingly drier but he couldn't lift his hand to drink his water. "I'm transsexual" he squeaked, tears threatening to flow for fear of being turned away. After a moment, aunt Cass beamed. "Awe Hina honey that's great!" She stood and hugged Hiro tightly and kissed his forehead as Hiro let out a breath he was very well aware he was holding. "Thanks for understanding Aunt Cass" he smiled "but can you please call me Hiro from now?" He added. Aunt Cass readily agreed, saying that tomorrow since it's a Saturday, they'll shop for more clothes that Hiro would be comfortable in.

 

As Aunt Cass and Hina talked, Tadashi didn't say a word. He didn't talk, move, anything. Just stared at the full plate in front of him. _How_? Tadashi thought. He gripped his fork hard and began to tremble. _How could she do this to me?_  A smaller voice in his head tried to calm him. _She not doing this to you. It's who she is and she'll need your help._ But Tadashi couldn't bring himself to care. Suddenly he stood from the table, his chair screeching across the floor. Both Aunt Cass and Hina looked at him, their eyes filled with worry. Aunt Cass reached over to lay her hand comfortingly on top of his but he jerked his hand away. He couldn't even look at them. Pressing his eyes together, tears fought to burst out but he couldn't let them. Not here, not now.

 

Tadashi began to plod towards the stairs, his steps dragged down by his anger and hurt.

 

"Dashi!" Hina reached out for Tadashi's hand, hoping to calm him down. But it only made things worse. As her fingers touched his, he jerked back violently, whirling around to face her. Tadashi's face was red and phantom tears were present indicating that he was about to lose it and his face was contorted in to a look of disgust that made Hina cringe. Hina stepped back in shock. She had never seen her sweet older brother this angry, this devastated.

"Da-"

"Don't you _dare_ dashi me" Tadashi's words hung in the air, each word a blow to Hinas heart. "Don't touch me, don't look at me, and don't say my name." Hina couldn't form words. She just stared at the hatred in the big brothers eyes and started to cry. The one she thought would understand, love her no matter what, was now shutting her out. Hina couldn't move. She stood there frozen by what Tadashi had said. Tadashi could see that what he said hurt her and he cared but at the same time, he wanted to do it again. And again. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly clamped it shut once more and instead, turned around and went up the stairs to their shared room.


	4. Tadashi's feeling

Slamming the door behind him, Tadashi paced angrily around the room. He sat down hard in front of his work table and grabbed the mini robot he has been working on. _How could she do this to me?_ He thought over and over. Tadashi tried to concentrate but his fingers trembled too hard to do anything. With an angry yell, he pushed everything off of his desk. Washers and blue prints along with little screwdrivers and pencils clattered to the floor. Tadashi panted looking at what he had just done. Then he began to cry.

 

Tadashi cried because he was so angry and he didn't want to be. He cried because he couldn't accept that his sister wanted to be his brother. But mostly, he cried because he realizes now how much pain his sisters been in for years, hating herself, and now how much pain she must be in now that her only brother couldn't even look at her. Hina wasn't even the reason he was angry. He was angry at himself. Tadashi leaned up against the door and slid to the floor not being able to support himself and the weight of Hina's confession.

 

Once he stopped crying, he rubbed his red and burning eyes, grabbed his sweater, and left his room. When he got down the stairs, he could hear his sisters small and quiet sobs.

 

"He'll come around Hin- uh Hiro." Aunt Cass said as she held Hina close to her, patting her head with one hand while the other held up a half eaten chocolate cupcake. _Fricking stress eating_ she thought. _There goes my diet. Again._

 

"He hates me!" Hina sobbed. "Tadahsi doesn't hate you honey. You're his whole world. He could never hate you." But even as Aunt Cass said that, she wasn't entirely sure it was true.

 

As Hina cried, Tadashi was flashed back to the night in the alley and froze. Images of those grubby hands touching his precious sister. The blood, the way she shook, his mental promise to love and protect her no matter what, everything. Hearing her cry almost made him run to her, just hold her and do anything to calm her down. Almost. A scowl returned to his face as he stomped down the rest of the stairs and when he reached the bottom, he headed straight for the door. He didn't even bother to say a word. Didn't even look at them. With one foot out of the door, Aunt Cass shouted after him.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I don't know. I don't care. As long as it's away from here." Tadashi said, his voice just a whisper. With that, Tadashi slammed the door, got on his motorcycle and drove away.


	5. Trying to forget

Past building after building, weaving through cars, Tadashi sped through the streets of San Fransokyo, looking for a place to cool down. Tadashi spotted a small dirty building with duct tape on the windows and torn posters clinging to the wall after almost an hour of driving. The neon sign in the only non broken window read 'Danny's bar and grill'. He decided that this was as good a place as any and pulled in to the parking lot. When he entered the shady place, a rotten smell of vomit and alcohol made him scrunch his nose and made his stomach turn. He plopped down on a rickety bar stool and ordered straight vodka.

 

"That's a really strong drink. Are you sure you want that Lightweight?" Tadashi groaned internally as he turned around to face Wasabi, one of his best friends. But to Tadashi's surprise, Wasabi was also accompanied by Honey lemon, the nicest girl he's ever met. A girl that definitely did not belong in a place like this.

 

"Honey lemon! What are you doing in a place like this?" Tadashi said.

 

"I'm tougher than you think" she said. She glanced at Wasabi who gave a slight nod. Reluctantly she continued. "And your Aunt called." As the words came out, Tadashi's face hardened. Quickly honey lemon continued. "She sounded really worried, said she didn't know where you were going. She didn't tell us why but she told us we needed to find you and bring you home."

 

"But how did you find me?"

 

"It doesn't take a genius to track a phone. Even if it did, we are geniuses." Wasabi smirked.

 

Tadashi said one word. "Leave". He then turned around and threw his vodka back, wincing. Wasabi and Honey lemon just stood there. They couldn't believe how cold Tadashi was being. It seemed as if his normal happy and loving air was gone and they didn't know what to do. Honey lemon reached out to him but thought better. Wasabi and Honey lemon disappeared into the crowd, promising to themselves to help him out when he was ready to leave.

 

Tadashi threw back shot after shot and chugged beers like his life depended on it. With each drink, the anger ebbed and be felt more numb. Eventually, he couldn't sit up and his vision looked as if he was viewing Van Gogh paintings through through water goggles and he drunkingly stumbled off of the stool and to the exit. As he stumbled towards the parking lot, he felt a pair of large hands on one arm and another much more delicate and small pair of hands steadying his other side.

 

"We got you tadashi" Wasabi said, shooting a very worried look at Honey Lemon. Tadashi tried to focus on Honey Lemon but he didn't know which of the three of her to look at. Honey Lemon gave a sympathetic nod as Tadashi's head bobbed left and right.

 

"I-I-canhandle my...self" Tadashi slurred. "

 

Of course you can big guy." Wasabi and Honey Lemon led Tadashi to Wasabi's tiny car, and laid him in the back seat as he mumbled incoherently. Honey Lemon began to sniffle. Before Wasabi could say a word, a sniffle turned into sobs. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "He'll be okay. Whatever it is, he can handle it. It may not seem like it right now but he's strong." Wasabi's words seemed to calm the normally peppy blonde and they got in the car.

 

They pulled up to the house and carried him up the stairs. It probably would have been easier if Tadashi wasn't dead weighting his two friends.

 

Wasabi grunted "Tadashi pick up your goddamn feet would ya?"

 

"Naaah" Tadashi slurred in response. Finally, they made it to their house and knocked on the door which was answered immediately.

 

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass gasped as she pulled him into a hug then held him at arms length. "It's nearly three o'clock in the morning! Where have you been?" Wasabi and Honey Lemon left after patting Tadashi on the back and wishing Aunt Cass luck.

 

"Getting drunk. Obviously." He stumbled past her into the room and headed for the stairs. Aunt Cass started towards him but instead decided to let him sleep it off and they would talk about in the morning.

 

After a long struggle with the stairs, Tadashi stumbled into the room. While walking towards his bed, he left a trail of his clothes until he was in just his underwear. As he was about to fall onto his welcoming bed, his blankets began to move as a small girl shifted to a sitting position. Hina yawned and rubbed her eyes. Watching his sister almost made him forget why he got drunk in the first place. Again, almost.

 

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Tadashi spat, each word dripping poison. 


	6. Lemon flavor

"I-I-I" Hiro stammered

"Whatever the reason, I don't care. Just, just go away." 

"No" Hiro didn't move. Tadashi froze then slowly looked at his sister, shock evident on his face. 

"What do you mean no?" 

"Tadashi just please talk to me!" Hiro pleaded. "I'm still me. Nothing's changed!"

"EVERYTHING'S CHANGED" Tadashi roared. Hina's eyes widened and she hid under the blanket from the angry person she thought was her brother. At least, she tried to. But Tadashi was quick and ripped the blanket from her hands. "YOU WANT TO TALK? I'M TALKING." Tadashi began to quickly approach her, breathing heavily. Hina could smell the reek of alcohol and she was truly scared. Tadashi roughly grabbed her by the waist, lifted her from his bed and forcefully pushed her against the wall, forcing a small groan from Hina. Tadashi, while pinning his small, skinny sister against the wall, leaned in close to her face. "I love you. I love you and you do something like this to me Hina? How could you?" The stench of alcohol was unbearable and made Hina's eyes water. She turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut. Because Aunt Cass left right after Tadashi got home, she knew that no one was coming to her rescue. No one was coming to save her. Her protector, her brother, is the one she needed protection from. 

 

"Stop please Dashi you're hurting me" Hiro whined. Tadashi punched the wall right next to her ear. 

"Don't call me that" he angrily whispered. Tadashi used one hand to hold Hina down while his other hand explored. First, they found her breasts. He squeezed them lightly soliciting a whimper from Hina. "Be quiet. Or else." He murmured. He trailed his hand down the front of her shirt, unbuttoning it as he went lower. "I've loved you for awhile Hina. All day, all night, I think of you. Of kissing you. Touching, holding you." He leaned in close to her ear. "Thinking of being inside of you". The last sentence made Hina whimper again and Tadashi's lips crashed in to hers to quiet the sounds. Hina jerked her head away and gagged, her mouth filled with the awful taste of alcohol. 

"I loved you too. But you're drunk and mad and dangerous. Not now. Not tonight." Hiro pleaded. Tadashi's grip loosened slightly. "And can you please call me Hiro?" Tadashis eyes narrowed when she said that and she knew she only made things worse. A lot worse. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto his bed. Ripping open her shirt caused white buttons to shoot across the room like cannons. Hiro gasped as he thudded against the mattress and started to cry. 

"Shut up!" Tadashi yelled and an open palm hit Hiro hard across the face shocking him into silence. Stop it! What are you doing??! The voice in Tadashi's head begged to be heard. It was as if Tadashi was watching someone else do the horrible things he was doing to the love of his life. He could see all but he couldn't run fast enough or shout loud enough to make the monster stop. He just. Couldn't. Stop. While holding Hiro's mouth shut, Tadashi pulled off the small piece of fabric that barely covered the important things and dared to be called a skirt. Before him, Hiro laid exposed. He ran his down from the middle of Hiro's chest all the way to his underwear which, to Hiro's horror and Tadashi's excitement, was dripping wet already. Tadashi looked down at himself and could see his large boner just pleading to be touched. He took his hand off of Hiro's mouth and grabbed a handful of Hiro's hair as he erupted into loud sobs only to be greeted with the back of Tadashi's hand. 

"Take off my underwear. And don't make a sound." Hiro sniffed and pulled down Tadashi's briefs, his hard member revealing itself. Hiro's eyes widened a bit as he saw how big he actually was. "Open your mouth" Tadashi commanded. Hiro shook his head and tried to back away but Tadashi just yanked him back by his hair. Tadashi leaned down and angrily whispered in Hiro's ear. "I don't remember it being a fucking question. Now open. Your goddamn. Mouth." Hiro whimpered and slightly opened his mouth. Tadashi thrusted hard, his entire length shoved into Hiro's small mouth, causing Hiro to gag. Tadashi held his head with both hands and let up a little so Hiro could suck his entire cock. Hiro shut his eyes hard, fighting tears. "If you use teeth, you'll lose teeth. Got it?" Hiro nodded as he began to suck up and down Tadashi, making Tadashi moan. "God Hina your mouth is amazing" Hiro began to cry at that name but continued to suck gaining speed, hoping to make Tadashi happy enough to stop what he was doing and let him be.


	7. Home alone pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been writing and I'm sorry but I'm just not good at lemons so it's been a really big struggle. Bear with me though!

What he was doing was eating him up inside but he looked down at Hina as she sucked and rubbed her cheeks with the back of his hand. "You're so gorgeous" Tadashi muttered.  
"And right now, you're all mine."  
Tadashi could feel the cum building up so he held Hinas head down and exploded into her mouth with a groan of pleasure. To make sure she swallowed, Tadashi covered her mouth and nose so she had no choice. She coughed and gagged after swallowing and collapsed to the floor. Tadashi just stood over the small body and clicked his tongue three times.  
"We are not even close to finished yet Hina" Tadashi sighed. 

Hiro wanted to scream at Tadashi. I don't want this! Any of this! And that's not. My. Name! But all he could do was whimper and plead silently for he knew the wrong noises had severe consequences. 

Tadashi picked Hina up and layed her on the bed, staring at her hungrily. 

"Show me" he growled. 

"No."

Wrong answer. Tadashi grabbed her legs and forced them apart, squeezing her legs so tight it caused Hina to wince and it would definitely bruise later on. He rubbed the outside first, gently spreading around her flowing juices. Hina held in a whimper. Tadashi kept up his exploration by grazing Hinas clit making her sharply inhale. Tadashi chuckled "It's so nice to be the first one to touch you here Hina" he stuck a finger in her as she moaned "so tight and ready for my pulsing dick." 

The siblings had almost completely forgotten about their aunt until she called up to them. 

"How are you boys doing? I heard some noises" 

Tadashi was quick to cover Hinas mouth. "We're fine aunt cass!" He shouted down. "Actually" the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile "we need a few things from the store. And Hiro here would like new clothes for tomorrow but he's too tired to go." 

Aunt cass smiled to herself, glad that they were finally talking things out. "I'll be back soon boys. Great job working on things!" With that she left the house, leaving the two siblings alone. 

Hiros eyes widened at the fact that they were now alone. "You can make as much noise as you want now that she's gone" Tadashi purred. Even with only one finger in, Hiro was tight. But that didn't stop Tadashi from adding a second finger in causing a loud moan to escape Hina. As he very slowly started moving his fingers in and out, he began to flick her clit with his tongue lightly, her back arching at the unfamiliar sensations. 

"Stop please Tadashi it hurts" Hiro whined. To his surprise, Tadashi did stop. When Hiro opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Tadashi looming over him.

"Now it's time for the fun to begin. That, my love, was just a warmup. I'm starting to look at a different angle." With one hand Tadashi flipped Hina over onto her hands and knees and nudged her hole with his cock. Slightly pushing then stopping. Slightly pushing then stopping. Then, without warning, he slammed into her, quickly forcing his way into her tight virgin pussy. Hina screamed out in pain.


	8. Home alone pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm awful at lemons that's why these were such short chapters. Keep the comments coming though because that's usually when I update lol

"Dashi please no I'm not ready it hurts please!" His begging just seemed to make Tadashi go harder as he could feel blood trickling down his thigh. He started to cry as Tadashi grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling out then slamming in. Hiro moaned loudly, his moans of pleasure mixing in with his cries of pain and fear. Tadashi's other hand was squeezing and slapping hiros ass muttering things like fuck and ugh you're so tight and other things that Hiro couldn't hear. 

 

"Stop complaining" Tadashi grunted. Hearing his beloved sister crying should've made him stop or at least made him gentler. But something in him that had been well hidden was taking over now and it only made Tadashi fuck her harder. He could feel himself getting closer and closer and just as he was about to pull out he snickered a little and asked "have you started your period yet?" He thought about how slow she was developing and figured she hadn't. 

Hiro swallowed hard and, panting, stuttered "N-n-no dashi." His eyes widened as tadashi slammed into him one last time with both hands on her hips and said "Fantastic". Before Hiro could protest, he could feel warmth filling him up as he tried to wiggle out of Tadashi's grasp. But because of his strength, however, it was futile. 

Tadashi pulled out as cum dropped from Hinas cunt. At that moment, he was back to himself. He gasped slightly and stumbled back, his own actions horrifying him. He quickly put on clothes and made his way clumsily down stairs and out the front door, snatching the keys to his moped off of the wall. He hopped on his bike and peeled out of the driveway, not sure of where he was going but he just knew he had to get out of there. 

Hiro curled into a ball and just sobbed. His body shook and his eyes and throat burned but he didn't care. He was in pain. And he had lost the one person he cared about most in this world. He was exhausted. So exhausted that after crying for awhile, he drifted off to an unsettling sleep. Even though Tadashi had done unspeakable things to him, a little voice in his head just said he was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. He still loves you, he didn't mean it. And he believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you like, ideas for more stories you want to read, and pointers to help me out! Thanks again guys, you're great!


End file.
